


He's Going To Say Yes

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Logan is only really mentioned but he deserves a tag because he's mentioned quite a bit, M/M, Not angsty, Remus helps Roman, Roman is great at proposing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, i guess, prompts from tumblr, they watch Tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Roman is getting prepared to ask Deceit to marry him, but gets nervous. Remus helps.--Roman and Deceit really like Tangled...This was a prompt that someone sent me on Tumblr.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555948
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	He's Going To Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Needscaffeine if you wanna send prompts.

Roman was a man of pride. But sometimes that pride didn't matter and you need to rant to your twin and have him help you through a panic attack. And that's exactly what he was doing at the moment. 

He was pacing the living room of Remus' apartment as he vented. 

"It's just like, what if he does say no? I'll look like an idiot and I'll be heart broken. I'm not sure it's worth it. My wallet really didn't think it was worth it. By the way, why do rings even cost so much? I mean seriously you go in asking for a custom ring and you get charged more than you make times five. Oh. My. Zues. If he says no what am I going to do with the ring? I could pawn it but I won't get the same amount of money. And I'm not sure I'd want to pawn it. I don't want to do anything with it besides slide it onto his finger after he says yes, but what if he doesn't say yes?!"

"Dude, if you don't calm down I'm going to smack you", Remus stood up from where he was laying on the couch, watching his brother pace. 

"But-", Roman tried to say but his brother stuck his, probably dirty, hand on his mouth. 

"But nothing. He's going to say yes. Because you two are gross and in love. It's disgusting to watch and that makes me certain that he'll say yes. Also it's not like you haven't talked to him about it before, right?", He removed his hand. 

"Of course we've talked about it. And he's always said that he wants to get married and that he wants it to be me but that doesn't mean anything. What if now isn't the right time? What if he's changed his mind? What if-"

"Roman, shut up. You're working yourself into a panic. Sit down. I'll be right back", Remus said, pointing to the couch. After Roman sat down he made his way to his room, where his phone was because he forgot to charge it. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.  
\--

Roman looked toward the room where his brother had disappeared. He wasn't panicking. It was more like freaking out because this could be the worst idea of his life but it could also be the best and he really wanted it to be the best. He also really wanted his brain to shut up before he sticks a sword through his ears. 

Unfortunately his train of thought continued until Remus came back. 

"Okay, so I called Logan and he says that one, you need to chill out because it'll be fine, and two he told me I need to be nicer", Remus said as he sat down on the couch. 

"He's not wrong about that", Roman mumbled. 

"I'm trying", Remus pouted but then turned to face Roman, "Look, I know you're stressed about this. Anyone in their right mind would be, though I'm not sure you are, but what I'm saying is that this is normal. So you need to take some deep breathes and really think this through"

"Okay", Roman nodded, and then began to do the breathing exercise that he's seen Virgil do, a lot. Once he felt a bit better he looked back at Remus expectedly. 

"I'm going to ask you a couple questions, okay?"

"Okay"

"Have you and Dee discussed getting married before?"

"Yes"

"And what has he said about it?"

"That he does want to marry me"

"So why're you so nervous?"

"I don't know. It's just a really important step in our relationship"

"Are you ready for marriage?"

"Yeah. At least I think so. I want to get married. And I want it to be to Dee"

"So, you ready to propose?"

"Yeah... Yeah. I'm ready. Because he's going to say yes. 

"That's the spirit!"

Roman wasn't sure why that worked, but he was really glad it did. He was a lot calmer. At least until he looked down at his watch. 

"I gotta go! Thank you for talking with me. I really appreciate it", He said quickly while sliding his jacket on. 

"Don't sweat it! I better get grossly adorable pictures after he says yes"

"Of course", Roman waved back at him as he walked out the door, "Bye!"

Remus returned the goodbye. As soon as Roman was gone he sink back into the couch groaning. He loved his brother but he was a disaster sometimes.  
\-----

Roman was ready. The talk with Remus had helped a ton but it was wearing off and he needed to do this now. 

It had taken him a long time to come up with the perfect way to propose. He had gone through several ideas. Most of which were crazy, insane grand gestures. A flash mob sounded fun. But eventually a different idea popped into his head. And once it took root and bloomed into a wonderful flower of amazingness, he picked it. It was perfect, beautiful even. And a lot easier to pull off. 

They were curled up on the couch in their apartment watching Disney movies and had been since Dee had gotten home. There was a half eaten pizza sitting in front of them, next to there cups of soda. Both were forgotten because cuddling was more important. 

Dee was curled into Roman's side with his head on his shoulder. Roman had wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. It was wonderfully domestic. 

Tangled was the movie playing at the moment and Roman was waiting for the right moment to ask when his boyfriend accidentally gave it to him. 

"This is my favorite Disney movie. Do you know why?", He asked looking up at Roman. 

"The music?"

"No. It's because their relationship reminds me of us. You know the egotistical bad boy falls for the innocent cinnamon roll that teaches him what's really important in life? That's totally us"

"You are my innocent cinnamon roll, huh?", Roman pulled him closer. 

"Not anymore", Dee smirked at him. Roman laughed. He would gladly admit that he tainted his boyfriend. It was bound to happen at some time. 

He was about to make a retort when he realized this was his moment. He needed to do it now. 

"You know, we aren't exactly like them. There's one major difference"

"And what's that?", Dee asked raising his eyebrow. 

"They're married and we're not"

"Oh. Yeah I forgot about that"

"But I know how we can fix that"

Dee sat up. He wasn't sure if he was understanding Roman correctly. Was he proposing? Right now? 

Roman sat up to face him, reaching behind him and grabbing the ring box out from behind the books on the side table. 

Dee watched as he gracefully slid off the couch onto one knee as he held the ring box open towards him. 

"You know, I had a whole stupid, dorky speech written, but all I can think of now is dumb Disney puns. So I guess all I've got to say is, will you marry me?", Roman asked.

He wanted to cry. Here he was, sitting on the couch surrounded by food and random junk, his boyfriend proposing in his Mickey Mouse pajamas, I See The Light playing in the background, and it was perfect. He had pictured this moment before and it was never like this, but this was so much better than anything he could've dreamed of. 

"Dee?", Roman waved a hand in front of his face. Instead of responding verbally, Dee tackled him in a hug. One that Roman returned grinning. 

"Should I take that as a yes?", He asked smirking. 

"Yeah, you should", he smiled back, "I love you"

"I love you too", Roman then held up the ring box again, "I've been waiting to put this on your finger, so may I?"

"How long have you been waiting?", Dee asked as he held out his hand. 

"A couple months. Logan's been holding on to the ring for me", Roman shrugged. 

"I'm surprised that you were able to keep a secret that long"

"I can keep a secret. This is proof"

"I guess it is. By the way I'm really glad that you asked at home"

"You are? I mean I'm glad because I wanted you to like it, but why?"

"Because I can do this", He kissed Roman quickly on the lips, "And not feel self-conscious about it"

"You know that is an upside I didn't think about", Roman smiled. 

"We should take advantage of it", He smirked. 

"We should", Roman smiled connecting their lips again, this time the kiss was a lot more passionate. They only separated when the sound of Mother Gothel screaming reminded them that there was anything else going on. 

It surprised them, making them jump. There was a few moments of silence, besides the movie, before they started laughing. 

Roman stood up pulling Dee with him and sitting back down on the couch. The immediately curled back into each other again, like it was natural, and at this point maybe it was. 

The movie came to a close soon after. Roman smiled at his fiance, "This is my favorite Disney movie too".

**Author's Note:**

> I like Roceit and Tangled.


End file.
